The Eleven Doctors
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: The Doctors must join forces against their enemies to stop them. 50th Anniversary celebration! Includes lots of Doctor, lots of Companions, and an OC. And Wibbly-Wobbly-Timey-Wimey stuff. May or May Not contain Romance...I dunno where this is going.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers, I do not own Doctor Who, The OC is mine though.**

"Clara, come here!" The Doctor called from the console room.

Clara Oswin Oswald wandered out.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Watch this light, will you? If it starts to flash, tell me."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because you need the experience!"

"Sorry! What about Lizzie?"

"Lizzie is…..stuck."

"…..stuck?"

"Stuck. As in lost in the TARDIS."

"Fantastic. You do know the TARDIS doesn't like me, right?"

"Well…"

"Well? Hey, it's flashing!" Clara cried.

The Doctor rushed around to her side of the console.

"So it is! Good work, old girl!" He patted the TARDIS.

"Oi. What am I, chopped liver?" The Doctor glanced at Clara.

"Yes."

"Oh, come off it! You're just jealous of my brains," She teased. "In fact, I-what's that?"  
A wheezing/groaning sound filled the air.

"It sounds like the TARDIS," The Doctor noted.

Sure enough, another police box materialized in the console room.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Clara asked. Elizabeth stumbled in at last.

"Doctor…what's that then?"

"Honestly, for being a former member of Torchwood, I would have thought that you'd be brighter than that, Lizzie." The Doctor was pale.

"Well, do _you_ know what it is?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It's a TARDIS. More specifically, MY TARDIS."

"That's a paradox. It can't be here, and there," Clara pointed out.

"Well….The problem is…"  
The doors on the other TARDIS opened and a tall, skinny man in a suit and converse stepped out, followed by a redheaded woman, and a dark-skinned younger woman.

"Oh! Hello! I'm the Doctor," the man began.

"No you aren't," Clara said. "He is," she pointed to the Doctor, who looked panicked. The skinny man stared. The redhead spoke up.

"Well, this guy CALLS himself the Doctor, and I know him!" Clara and Lizzie's Doctor looked apologetic.

"I AM the Doctor. And so is he."

"That makes no sense." Clara crossed her arms.

"Well, look. You know I can change my face, right? It's something my people do. Well, this is one of the versions of…..me."

The man shook his head.

"Oh no. Not again. I am so sick of running into myself. Well, which one are you?"

"I'm the next one. Eleven."

"Ah." He turned to the companions. "I'm version Ten."

"And I'm Donna, that's Martha," The redhead spoke up.

"Clara. That's Elizabeth.

"Call me Eliza." Elizabeth said.

"This is confusing," Martha said.

"Yes, well…."  
Another TARDIS sound filled the air.

The Doctors looked at each other.

"Oh, no."

**Summary: Clara and Lizzie are with the Eleventh Doctor, and Ten is with Donna and Martha somewhere between The Sontaran Stratagem/The Poisoin Sky and The Doctor's Daughter. R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

A man wearing a leather jacket stepped out, followed by a girl and two guys.

The man wearing the leather stopped and looked at the group.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," He began.

"I'm Jack," One of the guys began. The blonde girl interrupted.

"Rose. And that's Mickey," She pointed at the dark skinned guy, who nodded.

"Yes, I know you're the Doctor," Ten said. "And so am I. And so is he," he pointed at Eleven. The man's eyes widened.

"NO! Not another paradox! I thought we were done with these!" he cried.

"Doctor, what's going on…." Rose asked.

"Well, apparently we have a problem. The Doctor is the same as these two," Lizzie pointed to Ten and Nine.

"We were him," Eleven pointed to Ten and himself, "He will be us!"

"Ohhhhh."

"That still doesn't make much sense," Jack objected.

"Yeah it does," Lizzie snarked. "Time is in a flux."

"Well done, my dear," Eleven patted her on the back.

"Which means that any one of your previous selves could show up," Clara reasoned.

"Exactly," Ten smiled.

"So. Who are your new friends?" Rose asked HER Doctor (Nine).

"Well, I just…travel with them."

"Ah! Just travel, like with me? You replace me?"

"Rose, no one is replaced-"

"You just drop me off, then, yeah? Pick up someone else?"

"NO, Rose, it's never like that…."

"YO. COOL YOUR JETS," Lizzie said loudly. "WE ALL LEAVE AT SOME POINT. THIS DUDE IS 1011 YEARS OLD. HE IS GONNA OUTLIVE YOU." Rose quieted, but she didn't look happy.

"American, is she?" Mickey asked.

Cue another TARDIS materializing.

**Nine, Rose, Jack, and Mickey show up right after Boom Town...The TARDIS took off while Mickey was still inside.**

**:D**

**I like Mickey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers, I DO NOT own Doctor Who.**

**I wish I did. Review and I'll give out invisible virtual bacon.**  
A man with long hair and an Edwardian outfit stepped out and looked about.

"Oh. Oh dear. Where am I? I'm-"

"The Doctor," Eleven finished. "You must be…." He looked around at the other doctors. "Eight?"

"I suppose so," the man said quizzically. "That is if you are who I sense you are."

"We are," Nine assured him.

"Your future selves," Ten declared.

Eight thought this over.

"I see. So who are your friends?"

"Beth," Elizabeth said. "That's Clara, Donna, Martha, Jack, Mickey, and Rose."

"I thought you said your name was Eliza," Martha said.

"With Elizabeth, I like to have everyone call me something different. It's fun."

"Ah…."

"So…..does this mean your SEVENTH self is coming soon?" Donna asked.

"I can only assume so," Ten said.

"Oh, fantastic," Nine said gloomily.

After the expected appearance of another TARDIS, what everyone could only assume as being Seven's, the Doctor himself poked his head out.

"Oh, um…..hello."

"Hey, Seven. These are your future selves," Liz declared.

"Oh…I see! Um, well, this is Ace," he said as the girl came out of the TARDIS.

"Hey," she nodded. "What's going on here?"

"Well….I think we should hold on until everyone gets here," Eleven began as yet another TARDIS materialized.

"Good idea," Ten said.

"Doctor, what is going on?" the young women who was with the Sixth incarnation asked.

Six looked around.

"I don't know, Peri. Who are you all and what are those TARDISs doing here?"

"We'll explain later," Ten rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, will you? I want one now, if you please!"

"Doctor, I-"

"Not now, Peri."

"But Doctor, what if these are more versions of….you? I saw you're Second version….these might be others!"

"Hmmmm…."

"Yes!" Eleven exclaimed. "That's exactly it!"

"Oh dear."

"Yes," Nine sighed. "It's a mess."

**So, Eight shows up after the Fox movie, with no companion, followed by Seven and Ace after Survival. Then comes Six and Peri, right before the events of Trial of a Time Lord.**

**And I referenced The Two Doctors.**


	4. Chapter 4

Another TARDIS materialized.

"Oh, great. Celery Boy," Six sighed.

"Oh, I liked him!" Peri said.

Someone who everyone could only assume to be Five poked his head out.

"Oh. Hello."

"Doctor!" Peri gave him a quick hug.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

"Not yet," Peri shook her head. "But you will!"

"Oh no. This isn't….what I think it is, is it?"

"That depends on what you think it is," Eleven informed him. "If you think that this is another incident in which you meet more of your wonderful self, then yes! You are correct!"

"Oh dear. Um…." Five's companions stepped out.

"Tegan! Turlough!" Ten cried. "How are you both?"

"What?" Tegan asked.

"Erm…."

"Hi Turlough," Peri said. "You don't know me yet."

Cue ANOTHER string of explanations.

!

After ANOTHER TARDIS materialized…..

"Oh no. It's teeth and curls," Nine hissed.

"Fine one to talk, you are," Clara said. "Have you seen your nose and ears?"

"Burned," Lizzie muttered.

"Well, hello…"

"Decided to join us this time, have you?" Five asked. Four glared. His companion came out of his TARDIS.

"Doctor…"

"It's ME, Romana."

"Oh no."

"Yes. Who's the rainbow explosion?" Four glared at Six.

"I beg your pardon?" Six asked. "You know-"

"Doctor!" Peri cried. "Please stop arguing with…you."

"Quite right," Eleven patted her on the back. "We won't get anything done like this. I was hoping he'd bring Sarah."

"Sorry," Romana shrugged. "Looks like you have me instead." Eleven grinned broadly.

"So, who's next?"

!

"Oh…..oh dear. It's YOU."

"Nice to see you too," Five smiled at his Third Incarnation. "And Jo! How nice to see you too!"

"Nice to meet you…um…"

"It's another version of me, Jo," Three told her.

"Ah. You know…the Brig and Seargent Benton are in there too….the Doctor kidnapped them."

"I did NOT."

"Yes you did." Jo crossed her eyes at Three and turned back. "So….."

"So…..Two is next, I guess," Ten said.

"Oh, not him. Not the annoying midget," Three groaned.

!

"Oh dear. We do seem to be in a bit of a pickle, don't we?"

"It's HIM," Three muttered. Jo smiled.

"Hello, Doctor!"

"Hello, Jo. How are you?"

"Good, thanks!"

"And…Peri, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's me!" Peri hugged Two. Jamie came out behind him. "Jamie! Hello!"

"Uh, hello. What's going on?"

"Long story," Six sighed. "Hello, Jamie." Jamie's eyes widened.

"Oh no, not again. One is bad enough-"

"I take offense to that, Jamie."

Zoe stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Oh! What's this?"

"A reunion," Ten smiled. "Hello, Zoe! And…Jamie McCrimmon, how are you? You know, not too long ago I was in Scotland!"

"Not this story again," Donna groaned. "We always hear about the werewolf, and…hang on. You said you gave your name as James McCrimmon." She looked questionably at Jamie, who was staring at Ten with disbelief.

"You….you used my name?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. I rather gave it a bad one too…..sorry about that."

"Well….it's alright. I guess."

"Oh!" Tegan suddenly cried. "I remember the next one!"

"Yes," Eleven grimaced. "The Boss."

**Disclaimer: I own Doctor Who...JK.**

**I do own Lizzie, though. Five and his companions arrive right after The Five Doctors, Four and Romana 2 show up right after Destiny of the Daleks. Three, Jo, Brig, and Benton appear right after the Curse of Peladon.**

**Two, Jamie and Zoe come in right before the War Games. Because Jamie and Two met Six and Peri right after Victoria leaves, they would remember each other.**

**Heh.**

**One is next.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear, what's this?" A rather disgruntled older man that everyone could only assume to be the Doctor came out of ANOTHER TARDIS.

"It's getting rather crowded in here," Lizzie muttered. "Ace, was it? Please move."

"There's no room," Ace hissed back.

"Ian…."a young woman called. "You might want to come out here."

"What is it, Barbara?" A young man followed her. "Oh….oh my…..what's this?"

"Grandfather, it can't be…"

"It feels like it though…" One said. "I'm afraid it is."

"ALRIGHT," Eleven bellowed. "Now that everyone is here, we may as well start with our introductions! One, Ian, Barbara, Susan. That's these guys," he waved an arm at the newcomers. "Rollcall!"

"Ooh! I can do this," Clara jumped up next to him. "Um…Two, Jamie, Zoe?"

"Present," three voices called.

"Um….THREE, JO, BRIG, SEARGENT BENTON?" Lizzie raised her voice.

"Here," Three nodded.

"Four, Romana and K9," Four called. "There see? I did it myself."

"How impressive," Romana deadpanned.

"Team Five, Tegan and Turlough, here!" Five called.

"Sixth Incarnation and Perpegillium Brown, present and accounted for," Six cried from their corner.

"The Professor and Ace, here!" Ace shouted.

"Eight," Eight said.

"Nine, Rose, Ricky, and Captain Jack Harkness, over here," Jack said, standing up.

"That's Mickey," Mickey muttered.

"NO WAY. How many movies have you been in, too, Mr. Harkness," Lizzie said sarcastically. Clara snickered.

"Donna Noble, Martha Jones, and The Doctor, Version Ten," Donna called.

"Eleven, Clara, and-" Eleven started.

"LIZZIE, FORMER MEMBER OF TORCHWOOD, AND SOMEONE WHO DESERVES YOUR RESPECT," Lizzie shouted. Eleven grinned.

"What she said," he agreed. "Now, why are we all here?"

!

"The plan is working," the Rani smirked. "The Time Scoop survived with surprisingly little damage."

"Once you bring them here, you will give us the Time Lord," a metallic figure said.

"Which one?" The Rani asked.

"All of them. It is foolish to betray us."

"So you say. Is everything else ready?"

"Yes. Everything is going according to our plan."

!

"Right, so…who could have done this?" Susan asked.

"Daleks?" Ian suggested.

"Cybermen….." Jamie brought up.

"The Master?" Jo asked.

"Um…let's see…..the Timelords, maybe?" Romana wondered.

"I doubt it," Tegan thought for a minute. "The Black Guardian?" Turlough made a face.

"Sontarans, maybe?" Peri asked. Jamie frowned.

"No, I I dinna think so…" he said. "They woulda been more direct. Probably."

"Eh, maybe one or two of Morgaine LeFay's friends. We just dealt with them; they might be getting back at us…." Ace though aloud.

"Nah. Perhaps the Reapers?" Rose asked.

"Maybe Peri is right. Sontarans are very formidable. Though….the Master is a good idea," Martha said.

"Daleks are a VERY good guess," Clara said. "And….Time Lords maybe. I dunno."

"I wonder when the Doctors are going to sort this out," Barbara sighed.

**The Original Doctor arrives with the First Team TARDIS sometime right before the Dalek Invasion of Earth.**

**Rollcall, and then some of the people behind this are revealed.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I just don't know what happened! The Time Lords are gone, who could have taken us out of our separate time streams?" Ten asked. Eleven shook his head.

"This is a mess," he said.

"I agree. I suggest we try to get everyone back to their separate time streams." Nine folded his arms.

"Now, wait," Eight spoke. "Perhaps we should find the cause of this? With everyone together, I am sure we can fix the problem more efficiently than if it was only one of us."

"He's right," Four said. "Although I'd probably do much better with this than the rest of you, my help will be necessary for this to be stopped."

Everyone turned and glared at him.

"Alright alright," Four sighed. "Sheesh."

"So. We are unanimous, yes?" Five looked around. "We fix this problem together?"

"Yes," One said. "It would be rather foolish otherwise. If this is as you say, if we are dealing with someone who knows how to pluck us out of our times, they must be stopped."

!

"Right. Here is the problem," Eleven spoke to the companions. "We are landing now. I have NO idea where we are."

"That sounds normal," Tegan muttered. Eleven frowned.

"I have improved in piloting since then," he told her.

"Good."

Eleven shook his head.

"We are landing in about a minute, everyone stay on your guard and be careful."

!

"Greetings, Doctor," a female voice greeted. "Doctors, I should say, actually."

"The Rani!" Peri cried. "But-what are you doing here?"

"Aha! Someone here remembers me."

"She isn't the only one," Six said grimly. "Answer the question, if you don't mind. What do you have to do with this?"

"I thought that would have been obvious. Take your group and walk ahead of me. DO NOT resist."

!

"Alright, Doctors, and partners of the Doctors, we will wait here for a minute," Rani stood glaring at them. Ten crossed his arms.

"I would like an explanation."

"You aren't getting one, Doctor. At least, not now. You are going to wait."

Pretty much everyone crossed their arms.

Then the door at the other side of the room slid open.

"Cybermen," Jamie hissed. Doctors Two through Eleven stared, recognizing the metal biped.

"Yes, Doctor. The Cybermen," Rani sighed.

"You are in league with them?" Seven asked.

"Unwillingly, yes. You will get your explanation now. What happened was this."

!

"During the Time War, the Time Lords and Gallifreyins in general were wiped out. Or so we thought. Some still live now. I am sure you remember the Time Scoop? I managed to find one that had survived. The Cybermen had told me to get it for them. The reason I did it was because they had information vital to my experiments on their planet. They wanted me to operate it for them."

"But-why?" Eleven asked.

"To get you all here. Pick the companions and Doctors that would be the most useful. The Cybermen need you."

"Why?" Clara asked. "I thought you were super smart too."

"I AM. But they needed a bit more."

"We need you to ally with us against a great force," The Cyberman spoke at last.

"Oh? What Force?" Ten asked.

"The Daleks."

Everyone sucked in their breath.

"Why should we help you?" Rose bit out.

"The Doctor is an example of the weakness of emotion. He cares about all forms of life."

"Yes. I do," Eleven said cautiously. "Why?"

"Look."

The door on the other side of the silver room slid open and a girl with two ponytails of light hair was thrust into the room.

"VICKI?!" Ten voices cried.

"Doctor? Ian? Barbara?"

"Do I know you?" One asked.

"What?" Vicki looked confused.

"You don't know her yet," Five explained. "You will soon."

"Ah. Apologies, child."

"We have your other companions. They are expendable. If you do not cooperate, they will be destroyed."

The Doctors lowered their heads slightly and looked at each other. The companions glared at the Cyberman, eyes blazing.

"Alright," Eleven finally said. "What do you want?"


	7. Chapter 7

"We want you and your companions to aid us in defeating the Dalek race. We already have several allies. We are missing only you."

"Who else?" Nine asked cautiously.

"The Sontaran Army is one such ally."

"Sontarans!" Peri cried. "They don't work for the right side! Neither does the Cybermen-"

"Hush, Peri," Six told her.

"Ice Warriors, Zygons, the Nestines have offered their help. Alpha Centurians have decided to assist us. A Timelord called the Master has decided to help us, and The Great Intelligence has offered their services as well."

"WHAT?!" Several voices cried.

"Ice Warriors?" Zoe asked in disbelief.

"Zygons?" Four cried.

"NESTINES?" Three asked. "Autons!"

"Alpha Centauri?" Five asked hopefully.

"THE MASTER?!" Jo gasped.

"The Great Intelligence?" Jamie groaned.

"Yes."

"Oh, fan-TAS-tic," Nine muttered.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))

"Our allies will join us shortly. Your companions will be released, one at a time." The Cyberman turned to the Doctors and addressed them.

They nodded.

"You will come with us to our warship."

The Doctors exchanged looks and finally nodded.

The companions followed, some of them grumping as they made their way to the Cyber-Ship.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So, you haven't met me yet?" Vicki asked. Ian and Barbara shook their heads. "That's…..odd, for me. The Cybermen plucked me out of Greece, after my travels with you and the Doctor."

"Greece?"

"Yes."

"Incredible!" Barbara exclaimed.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"We have arrived at our destination," The Cyber-Leader told them.

"And that is?" Seven asked.

"A planet called Peladon."

"Peladon!" Jo cried.

"Peladon?" Three asked.

"Affirmative."

"Oh, good!" Five exclaimed.

"Where?" Clara asked.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))

"Before we leave the ship, the Cybermen have instructed me to release another companion to you."

The Doctors all looked up hopefully.  
The door opened and two Cybermen walked in with a young man in between them. The young man seemed to be royally ticked with the present situation.

"Steven!" Vicki cried. Steven Taylor looked up in surprise.

"Vicki?! Doctor?!" One looked surprised as well. Vicki ran to Steven and hugged him.

"I am assuming I don't know this young man yet," One said. Eight nodded.

"Not yet."

"Oh dear," Susan sighed. "This is confusing."

"Yes," Eleven agreed. "Yes it is."

**Here we go.**

**BTW. I would like for people to tell me whether or not I should find some way to put the dead companions in there if possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

As they were escorted to the throne room of Peladon, Three and Jo looked around as happily as they could in the present situation.

As they filed into the throne room, the present monarch, a young queen, stood up.

"Are you the Doctor?" She asked in wonder.

"Yes," Eleven voices answered. She rose from her throne and strode quickly to Three.

"Doctor! It IS you! We have heard legends of you for ages. What brings you and your….entourage to Peladon?"

"This isn't my entourage. And…..We were brought here under direst."

"Oh." Her eyes swept the Cybermen escorts. "We are their allies under direst too. We must fight the Daleks, however."

"Yes, that is one of the reasons we are here now."

"Oh! There is someone I think you need to see!" the young queen exclaimed. She turned to one of her guards. "Go fetch Miss Jenny please."

He bowed and obediently walked out of the room.

"Miss…..Jenny?" Eleven asked quietly.

"What is your name, Your Majesty?" Three asked.

"Niana," (Nee-ah-nah). "You may call me that. I never thought we'd see you, Doctor. You haven't changed. Where is your other companion….Sarah?"

"Sarah?" Three asked in some confusion. Four sent frantic eyebrow messages at Three. "Oh, yes. Um….she is busy."

"Ah. This is….Miss Jo?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Jo bobbed a curtsy. "Pleased to meet you."

"Dad?" A voice rang out from across the room. A girl, who looked from 16 to 20, stood in surprise in the doorway, staring at Ten.

"I'm sorry?" Ten said.

"Dad! Don't you recognize me?" She approached Ten with a confused expression, which he shared.

"Jenny?" Eleven asked. "Jenny! You were dead! I mean, you ARE dead! What happened?!"

"Huh? Oh! You have….regenerated! I did too, just late. I didn't look different is all!" Eleven smiled, with tears in his eyes. He threw his arms around Jenny and gave her a huge hug, lifting her off the ground.

"My daughter," He whispered. He set her down and spun her around, holding her shoulders. He walked over to Susan. "Jenny, this is my granddaughter, Susan. Susan, my….daughter. Some of my DNA was taken and…they made her." Jenny shook Susan's hand.

"Always nice to meet the other members of the family!" Jenny smiled.

Ten looked confused. "She's my daughter?"

"Yes!" Eleven exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Ten voices cried.

"Yes. I am your daughter…..I guess," Jenny nodded.

"Oh, I see….." One nodded as well. "Come here, my child." Jenny stepped closer. One looked her over and finally wrapped an arm around her. "I see I have changed quite a bit over the years. The man you know is far different then I am, I'm afraid."

"That's alright. It's the same person. Oh….I am afraid we are messing the timeline of your life up dreadfully."

"It's not like it hasn't happened before," Two assured her. "I can't tell you how many of myself I have gotten to know over the years."

"You take enough getting to know just one of you!" Jamie told him. "Imagine how I felt with TWO." He jerked a thumb at an insulted Six.

"Doctor, I mean, Doctors," Queen Niana spoke. "I hate to interrupt this moment, but we have a meeting with the other…allies. You are invited. Your companions are not, however."

"What?" Tegan asked.

"We can't come?" Zoe asked.

"I am afraid not. You must wait. Hopefully it shall not last long."

The Cybermen Escort spoke at last.

"Doctor, we have received orders to release another of your companions."

A woman wearing Greek clothing was led into the room.

"Katarina?" Eight asked weakly. "You're dead."

"No, I am not," she answered. "Who are you?" She looked over the group and her eyes fell on One. "Doctor?" She ducked out from under a Cyber-Arm and walked to him.

"I'm sorry to say I don't recognize you," One said. "But I have a feeling I will soon. You are….." He looked at Eight. "Katarina?"

"Yes! You don't know me?"

"Not yet, dear."

"Oh…..I don't see how. What happened?" Her gaze rove over the rest of the group again.

"You were plucked from your time stream a few seconds before you died," Three explained. Jo elbowed him.

"Try to break it to her lightly, please!" she whispered. Katarina widened her eyes.

"He tells the future, then? I die? I seem to remember trying to sacrifice myself to save the Doctor and Steven."

"Yes…" Four answered, eyes downcast.

"Oh…..I die in honor, at least. But, is there no way to stop it?"

"Ah…..I don't know, dear," Five answered. "We must go now. Sit down with the others, please."

"Doctor…" Rose called to Nine.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Does this happen often?"

"What?"

"Your friends dying like that. Saving you, losing their own lives?"

"Not many, Rose," Nine sighed. "But it does happen."


	9. Chapter 9

"I hate this!" Jamie complained. Lizzie nodded in sympathy.

"It can't be helped, unfortunately," Clara said grumpily. "The good news of the day being that almost all of us were right about who did this."

"Oh, that's satisfying," Donna said. "This is just…bonkers. I hate waiting!"

"We've got to wait," Martha told her. "The Doctor won't leave us!"

"He better not," Rose said grimly. Ian glanced at her.

"He won't. I know him. At least…..as much as anyone can know him."

"I wish we could get back to the TARDIS," Peri said. "These Cybermen are unnerving me."

"Yeah, well," Ace shrugged. "Not much we can do."

The most annoying bit about the waiting was that nobody really knew each other.

And that every once in a while, a Cyberman would bring in another companion.

"Look," Tegan said at the first entrance. "Why are you bringing them all in, anyway?"

"You will need assistance with the missions. These people are capable enough to assist."

"Oh, well then."

Thus, a Sara Kingdom had been let in, fighting on the way.

Helloes were said, explanations were given, and she settled in as much as she could.

"Doctor!" An Alpha Centauri approached Three excitedly. "It is you, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Three replied. "These are my friends," he gestured to the other Doctors.

"Pleasure meeting you. What do you think of this entire thing? I wish we could protest against this. I dislike violence."

"I know you do. We don't have much choice, though, do we?"

"I suppose not."

"Bah," Six hissed to Seven. "Sil." He pointed at a slug like creature that was speaking to a Zygon. Seven shuddered.

Finally, a familiar character stood and called for quiet.

"The Master?!" Ten cried.

"That's what he looks like now?" Three asked Ten.

"You were right," Five told Ten. "He doesn't have the beard anymore."

"Friends!" The Master cried. "Please, quiet down. We are here for a single purpose, I am sure. The Daleks have gotten stronger, they are preparing for an attack on the universe, to kill everything. This may well be our last chance to defeat the Daleks. We need as much help as we can get." He turned to a data screen. "We believe that they will strike here first," he jabbed a finger down in the sector around 4-X-Alpha-4, the home of the Movellans."

"I knew that," Four muttered.

"The Movellans have chosen to help us, under slight duress."

"Oh, good," Five whispered.

"We shall meet them there."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Six objected loudly. "The Daleks are extremely powerful. You'll never beat them in all-out battle!"

The Master turned, smiling. "That is where you come in, Doctors. We need your help. Of course WE can't by ourselves. That's why we had the Rani bring you all here. Now, anyway…"

At this point, a protesting Dodo Chaplet had been thrust into the room.

"Steven?"

"Dodo!" Dodo jogged over and gave him a quick hug.

"Where are we?"

"Long story."

"We've been kidnapped by Cybermen," Turlough told her.

"No joke. I figured that much out, thank you."

"Sorry."

"The Doctors are talking with the other delegates in there," Jo nodded towards the door. "They're trying to figure this mess out."

"Mess is the perfect word," The Brigadier said. "I haven't the slightest idea what to do from here."

"Wait," Zoe told them all. "Wait for the Doctors."

**Ta da!**

**Well.**

**This may be the Eleven Doctors, but that doesn't mean there should be only Eleven reviews!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
